Dark Souls on this Wonderful World
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Cuando el ciclo de la llama esta en peligro y los héroes que han enviado los dioses solo han muerto hasta ahora. se ven en la necesidad de enviar al elegido no muerto que había enlazado la llama en el pasado. Pero ahora el no estaba solo, tenia a sus amigos a su lado... solo había un problema... esta había sido sumida por una nueva maldición... la estupidez.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo fic.**

 **Sé que muchos quieren que actualice mis fics, pero déjenme decirles que la imaginación no tiene límites y esto ha estado rondando en mi mente desde que me termine Dark Souls.**

 **Con la habilidad que poseo logre unirlos en algo que, si les gusta, definitivamente será grandioso.**

 **No los molesto más y vamos a por el fic.**

* * *

En la edad antigua,

El mundo era amorfo y estaba envuelto en niebla,

Una tierra de riscos grises, árboles gigantescos y dragones eternos,

Pero entonces llegó el fuego.

Y con el fuego, llegó la disparidad

Calor y frío

Vida y muerte

Y por supuesto... luz y oscuridad

Entonces, ellos surgieron de la oscuridad

Y encontraron las almas de los dioses dentro de las llamas.

Nito, el primero de los muertos

La bruja de Izalith y sus hijas del caos

Gwyn el Señor de la Luz Solar, y sus leales caballeros

Y el Furtivo Pigmeo, a menudo olvidado.

* * *

Paz, eso era lo último que pudo sentir además de una sensación cálida que le envolvía todo el cuerpo.

Por extraño que parezca eso lo hiso sentirse completo, realizado tal vez hubiera sido la palabra.

Había completado su labor después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas desgracias, de ver a tantos amigos partir, de haber manchado sus manos de tanta sangre inocente como no.

Pero al final, allí en el Horno de la Primera llama donde venció a Gwyn y logro enlazar la llama para que continúe la era del fuego logro su meta.

Pero ahora parecía que eso fue hace tanto tiempo.

Se preguntaba... ¿Cuantos ciclos de la llama habían pasado desde eso? ¿Soy recordado por alguna persona? ¿Alguien llorará mi partida?

Probablemente no, nunca pudo recordar nada de su pasado, solo desde que logro salir del Asilo de los No-Muertos.

Pero aún recordaba su nombre... Marcus.

En ese mismo instante una pequeña chispa se encendió en la oscuridad.

Y Marcus abrió sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy...?- Fue su primera pregunta antes de ver que estaba consiente. Luego noto que aún tenía todo el equipo que llevo a su última batalla.- ¿Que pasó...?

Miro a su alrededor solo para ver oscuridad, no podía ver nada más a excepción de lo que tenía cerca suyo.

Estaba sentado en una silla simple y frente a él un trono bellamente decorado con una mesita con una vela.

Marcus se concentró en la llama de la vela y como si fuera un balde de agua fría logro recordar lo que había pasado.

-Yo... enlacé la llama.- Dijo, su voz sonaba rasposa, como si no la hubiera usado por mucho tiempo. Pero había un gran problema con sus recuerdos- Si es así... ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

Sus dudas fueron respondidas por el sonido de unas pisadas.

-Marcus, el elegido No-Muerto, Señor de la ceniza, te doy la bienvenida al más allá.- Dijo una voz femenina.

El nombrado Marcus se tensó ante esto. No comprendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no había muchos que lo conocieran con esos títulos. En especial el último, solo sus compañeros, quienes estuvieron durante su pelea final y algunos dioses sabían de ello.

-Mi nombre es Eris.

Desde detrás del caballero salió una hermosa joven con el pelo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sujetado en un peinado un tanto peculiar, estaba vestida con ropas purpuras. Marcus tenía que admitir que era bonita, pero tenía que concentrarse.

-¿Que es este lugar?

-La pregunta correcta seria cuando, Señor de la ceniza.- Dijo ella con una voz amable.- Pero este es el más allá, pero muchos ciclos de la llama en el futuro.

Marcus se permitió subir su ceja ante este comentario, claro que eso no se pudo apreciar por la sombra que producía su casco.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí, si...?

La diosa le ofreció una sonrisa sincera antes de responder.

-Cuando ofreció su alma para avivar la llama, un pequeño fragmento se salvó, una pequeña chispa en la oscuridad. Nosotros los dioses no íbamos a permitir que nuestro salvador cayera en el olvido.- Dijo ella con una voz sumamente agradecida por su sacrificio- Desde entonces hemos estado haciendo lo posible para reformar su alma, en caso de emergencia.

Marcus asintió ante esto. Pero la última parte llamo su atención.

-¿Emergencia?

La expresión de la joven adquirió vergüenza y algo de miedo.

-Si- Dijo con pesar- Esta vez el ciclo en peligro, pero no solo de apagar la llama, si no de que no vuelva a existir ninguna llama más.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién podría hacer semejante acto?- Pregunto con rabia.

-Un portador de la Dark Soul, al igual que usted. Ya ha adquirido el alma de Manus. Con ella planea extender el abismo, ella quiere tener éxito donde Manus fallo.

Marcus se quedó estático por esta revelación, sin duda eran malas noticias. Terribles de hecho.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Pregunto Marcus a la diosa.

Ella ahora tenía expresión de culpabilidad.

-Los tiempos han cambiado desde la primera llama, dudamos que en estos tiempos surjan héroes como en antaño.- Dijo la diosa con una voz un tanto quebrada y temerosa. Esto hizo que Marcus apriete su puño- Sé que le estoy pidiendo demasiado pero...

Entonces ella se arrodilló frente al caballero con su frente tocando el suelo.

-Por favor sálvenos

La sorpresa del caballero fue clara pero también había algo de lástima. Pero aun así, le estaba pidiendo mucho, y realmente ya no era su problema, el ya había cumplido su misión ahora era el turno de otra persona.

Pero... si lo hacía, si abandonaba a estas personas, estaría traicionado a su pacto y a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Marcus gimió con molestia antes de arrodillarse junto a la diosa. Y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Los ayudare.

La cara de la joven se iluminó hermosamente

-Oh, gracias. No s- Ella fue cortada cuando Marcus colocó frente a ella su mano y levantó 3 dedos.

-Tengo 3 condiciones para ayudarlos- Dijo este.

-Por supuesto- Dijo rápidamente la diosa esperando las condiciones.

-En primera quiero tener todo mi equipo y objetos.

Ella asintió, nadie había tocado esos elementos. Luego Marcus bajo uno de sus dedos.

-En segunda, queremos una recompensa al final.

Ella asintió una vez más, era obvio que tendrían que darle algo a cambio, pero ella parpadeó pues había un detalle.

-¿Queremos?- Pregunto confundida- ¿En plural?

-Y tercero, quiero a mi equipo.- Dijo finalmente y en respuesta a las preguntas.

Ella abrió la boca, eso era ridículo.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo hacer eso.- Dijo la diosa, revivir una persona es una cosa, pero un grupo era otra cosa.

-Entonces, lo siento mucho.- Dijo Marcus al cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en su silla.

Eris se mordió el labio en frustración, estaba tan cerca. Ella suspiro internamente, tendría que cobrar unos favores e ignorar algunas reglas, pero podría hacerlo.

-Bien, usted gana.- Dijo ella.

Marcus sonrió, se levantó de su silla e hiso una reverencia a la diosa. Ella hiso un gesto con sus manos para que apareciera un portal el cual estaba absorbiendo lentamente al caballero.

\- ¡Adelante, héroe! ¡Rezare para que tú seas el héroe entre héroes que derrote al Rey demonio!, Consíguelo, y los dioses te recompensaremos cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tengas.

* * *

Marcus comenzó a abrir los ojos, fue recibido por la incandescencia del sol, podía sentir el pasto debajo de él y una suave brisa.

Un paisaje hermoso, claramente ya no estaba en Anor Londo.

Se miró a sí mismo para ver si tenía todo su equipo. Y efectivamente estaba allí.

Llevaba puesto la armadura de Artorias, así como su escudo en la espalda y la espada atada a su cintura. Del otro lado su bolsa sin fondo, la cual contenía muchos elementos de su viaje.

-Hgggnn.

Un gemido llamo su atención, sabia de quien se trataba por la voz, pero sonaba diferente...

No perdió el tiempo y fue a despertar a su amigo. Lo sacudió varias veces.

-Lautrec.- Dijo sacudiéndolo- ¡Despierta!

Allí el conocido como Lautrec, vistiendo su característica armadura se despertó y miro raro al caballero.

-¿Eh? ¿Marcus?- El mencionado asintió. Luego Lautrec miro a los lados y pregunto a Marcus- ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Estaba por responderle cuando cerca de allí, en una colina escucharon cierta característica frase.

-¡Alabado sea el sol!

Ambos se acercaron para ver a Solaire el cual estaba haciendo su característico gesto de alabanza.

-¡Solaire!- Grito Marcus al ver a su amigo.

Este bajo de la colina y recibió un apretón de manos de Marcus.

-¡Oh, hermano solar! ¡Que feliz estoy de verte!

Este feliz encuentro fue cortado por Lautrec.

-Espera, si nosotros estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que...

Pronto oyeron el familiar sonido de unas pesadas pisadas, acompañadas de cadenas y el sonido de metales golpeándose entre sí.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre vestido con una impresionante y pesada armadura que parecía tallada en piedra, así como un enorme escudo, y en su mano derecha llevaba un enorme garrote, o mejor dicho un diente de dragón.

-Havel- Dijo Marcus.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto el hombre de armadura de piedra al caballero vestido de Artorias.

Este se rasco la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho que contarles.

 _10 minutos después..._

-¡Idiota!- Gritaba un histérico Lautrec el cual zarandeaba a Marcus, el cual comenzaba a sentir una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, mareos.

-Vamos, no será tan malo- Dijo este.

-Aceptaste el trato de un Dios que no conoces- Dijo Solaire- No te ofendas pero algunos de nuestros dioses eran...

-¿Gilipollas? ¿Culeros? ¿Desgraciados?- Dijo Lautrec.

-Iba a decir de poco fiar, pero si.- Dijo Solaire. Havel también asintió, no era una persona de muchas palabras.

-Oigan, no pude evitarlo, realmente necesitaban nuestra ayuda.- Dijo Marcus en defensa para apartarse del abrazado.

Lautrec gimió con molestia.

-Está bien, entiendo que estén muy jodidos, pero no había razón para arrastrarnos a esto.

-Vamos, no había forma de que haga esto solo.- Dijo confiando en que ellos no lo abandonarían- Además la recompensa es un deseo para cada uno.

-¿Un deseo?- Pregunto Havel.

-Un deseo libre de reglas, mientras que no pidan destruir el mundo-Luego miro al abrazado-Lautrec, podrías estar junto a tu diosa.- Dijo Marcus.

Este quedo callado unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Está bien, te acompañaré en esta mierda.

El asintió y luego miro a Solaire.

-No hay forma que te abandone, mientras el sol siga brillando te ayudare.- Dijo este.

Havel simplemente asintió ante lo que los demás dijeron.

-No es como que podamos volver- Dijo la roca.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir, feliz por la ayuda de sus amigos.

Lautrec tosió un poco antes de hablar.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos esta mierda detrás y nos dirigimos a la ciudad más cercana?

* * *

Nuestros 4 héroes habían seguido el rio que tenían cerca de donde despertaron, esperaba que eso los lleve a civilización.

Pero el rio tenía una coloración extraña, indicando que estaba contaminado.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunto Solaire

 ** _¡Purificación! ¡Purificación! ¡Purificación!_**

-¿De dónde viene?

La pregunta de Lautrec fue respondida por Havel que apuntaba un punto rio arriba.

Allí había una jaula, siendo atacada por varios caimanes purpuras. Pero Marcus noto algo alli.

-¡Hay una joven dentro de la jaula!

-¿Que haremos?- Pregunto Lautrec.

-Creo que es hora de una agradable Cooperación- Dijo Solaire desenvainando su espada.

Marcus y Havel se unieron a esto. Lautrec también, pero con un gemido y obligado.

* * *

Cerca de la jaula con los caimanes había un grupo de 3 personas. Un joven delgado de pelo castaño con una capa corta verde. Una niña de pelo castaño oscuro, vestida con ropas rojas con un sombrero y un bastón. Y por último una caballera de pelo rubio con una armadura de color blanco con naranja.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarla?- Pregunto el joven de nombre Kazuma.

-Pienso que el interior de esa jaula se ve muy divertido- Dijo la caballera con un leve sonrojo.

-Quédate aquí.- Dijo este rápidamente al leer los pensamientos de su amiga.

Pero de pronto ellos oyeron el sonido de unos rápidos pasos, algunos más pesados que otros. Así como un grito de guerra.

-¡Lanza de luz solar!

Encima de sus cabezas volaron lo que parecía ser dos enormes lanzas hechas de relámpagos.

 **ZAAP**

Estas volaron contra dos de los caimanes y los mataron al instante.

Kazuma y su equipo se dieron vuelta para ver a 4 caballeros vistiendo armaduras de lo más intimidantes corriendo en su dirección.

Darkness y Kazuma sacaron sus armas listos para enfrentarlos, el segundo temblando un poco.

Pero para su sorpresa/alivio de Kazuma y decepción de Darkness los 4 caballeros pasaron de largo. Entraron en el lago y comenzaron a masacrar a los caimanes.

Marcus usaba la espada de Artorias a 2 manos con el escudo en la espalda, estaba saltando sobre los lomos de los cocodrilos antes de dar un giro en el aire y usar el peso de la espada a su favor para un ataque que decapito a uno de ellos.

Mientras estaba en el suelo, Marcus estaba por ser atacado por un caimán desde atrás.

 **PAM**

Solo para que lo manden a volar cortesía de un golpe por el colmillo de dragón de Havel.

Lautrec y Solaire tampoco se quedaron atrás. El primero desgarrando las escamas de los caimanes con sus Shotels y el segundo usando su espada y bloqueando coletazos con su escudo.

En menos de 30 minutos ya habían matado a todos, los cuerpos de los caimanes flotaban alrededor de la jaula.

Havel y Marcus, al ser los más fuertes físicamente comenzaron a tirar de la jaula hacia la orilla.

-Tranquila, señorita, ya paso lo peor. Ahora está a salvo.- Dijo Marcus.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?- Dijo Aqua molesta- Solo acaban de complicarme el trabajo.

-¿Huh?- Dijeron todos.

-Oigan.

En eso los 4 vieron a unos adolescentes acercándose a su posición.

-Creo que hay un malentendido.- Dijo Kazuma.

Así luego de una explicación.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Marcus- Lamentamos interrumpir.

-¿Podrían decirnos donde queda la ciudad?- Pregunto Solaire.

-Podemos llevarlos allí, si no les molesta esperar.- Ofreció Kazuma, a pesar de que daban un poco de miedo no eran mala gente y eran muy hábiles.

-Claro- Dijo Marcus, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.- La verdad quisiéramos un poco de información básica, somos nuevos por aquí.

Este comentario llamo la atención de Kazuma. Este le hiso señas a Marcus para que se acercase.

-¿Ustedes son de otro mundo?- Pregunto en voz baja.

Marcus pensó unos segundos, era entendía lo que decía la diosa sobre los héroes, estaban tan desesperados que habían traído personas de otros mundos.

-No, se podría decir que viajamos en el tiempo.- Respondió Marcus, no era la primera vez que el tiempo fluía de forma extraña.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Kazuma.

 **RAAAAAAAH**

Su conversación fue cortada por un grito de frustración de Havel.

Desde que habían salvado a la diosa esta se estaba quejando por los cuerpos y viseras en el lago. Pero por desgracia el más cercano era Havel.

Normalmente el más tranquilo de todos. Pero ahora lo habían vuelto loco.

Metió a la diosa dentro de la jaula con una mano y la cerro sin delicadeza. Y para sorpresa del equipo de Kazuma el levanto la jaula y la lanzo donde estaba anteriormente.

El ruido atrajo a más caimanes, solo que esta vez nadie la salvaría.

Ahora Aqua estaba limpiando el lago como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando el guerrero se tranquilizó volvió a su estado normal y levanto el pulgar indicando que estaba bien ahora. Nadie dijo nada.

Hasta que Marcus vio algo que nunca ha visto.

-¡¿QUE ES ESO?!- Grito apuntando al caballo con una carreta.

El equipo de Kazuma estaba mirándolo raro. Solaire fue el segundo en hablar.

-¡No tengo idea, pero su mirada perdida me hace sentir incomodo!

-Creo que es un jefe final.- Dijo el clérigo de Havel con su escudo.

-¡Lo matamos antes de que él nos mate!- Dijo Lautrec. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa este ya había sacado un arco y flecha- ¡Muere Demonio!

 **STUCK**

Lanzo una certera flecha a la cabeza que mato al caballo.

-¡Mataron al caballo!- Dijo incrédulo Kazuma mientras se agarraba el cabello.- ¡Y era alquilado!

-¿Caballo?- Pregunto Havel con clara duda.

-En mi defensa nunca había visto uno- Dijo Solaire

-En realidad nunca hemos visto uno...- Dijo Marcus. Trato de aparar la mirada por la vergüenza, pero ahora había visto otra criatura o animal desconocido para ellos- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA!?

En este caso un pollo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo sé!- Dijo Solaire- ¡Parece una especie de pájaro! ¡Pero con una forma totalmente extraña!

-¡MUERE DEMONIO!- Grito Lautrec antes de lanzarle una flecha al pollo.

-¡Mataron a un pollo!

-¿Que es un pollo?- Pregunto Havel a Darkness.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta propuesta para fic.**

 **Si les gusta y dejan su apoyo la continuare.**

 **Si alguno necesita ayuda para comprender el Lore, solo pregúnteme.**

 **Puede que algunos les parezcan curiosos los personajes usados. En primera Marcus no es una inserción. Es un OC que cree.**

 **Solaire, no podía faltar el hermano solar.**

 **Me encanta el diseño de Lautrec y pienso que no es tan malo, solo incomprendido.**

 **Lo mismo con Havel.**

 **En cuanto al nivel de poder, se pasaron Dark souls 1, son fuertes.**

 **Me basare en el Lore de DS 1 y algo del 3. Pero no incluiré el DLC de la ciudad anillada, pues aún me resulta un poco confuso.**

 **Además de que el equipo de Marcus será paralelo al de Kazuma con misiones diferentes, ellos no se centraran en la historia de Konosuba en sí, ellos tienen su propia misión, pero se cruzaran bastante.**

 **Como siempre y notaron la comedia estará presente.**

 **Recuerden dejar un hermoso comentario que sirve como aliento para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y bueno, eso sería todo por ahora. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy bunas a todos, mi querido púbico. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndole un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada les cuento que tenemos página de Facebook, busquen "thedevilzero" pero el que dice escritor, es allí donde subiré las imágenes notas y otros elementos como avisos, ya que hay veces que no me dan las ganas de subir aquí.**

 **Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no tengo una excusa para disculparme.**

 **Así que simplemente vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Con el grupo de Kazuma y Marcus...

Ambos grupos estaban caminando a un paso constante, mientras que Lautrec estaba tirando de la carreta con una traumatizada Aqua cantando una canción que parecía de esclavos.

Por su parte Marcus estaba probando aquel animal que conocieron como "pollo" comiendo una pata que había cocinado con su piromancia, lo más resaltante era que se había cambiado a la Armadura de Elite.

Piromancia, una de sus tantas habilidades que había obtenido a través de sus aventuras por las tierras de Lordran, pesar de que era un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo hecho y derecho, tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.

-Ya te dije que lamento haberle disparado al caballo.- Dijo Lautrec, frustrado- Por favor Marcus cambia conmigo, estoy cansado.

-Ya no te quejes, abrazado.- Respondió el mencionado incinerando el hueso del pollo después de haber comido su carne.

\- Además, ya llegamos.-Kazuma completo el comentario.

-Si, la tienda esta a unas calles de aquí.- Le aseguro Kazuma.

Lautrec bufo ante esto.

-Bien, pero al menos haz que se calle.- Dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza refiriéndose a la carga.

Kazuma se acerco a la chica esperando calmarla y no enojar mas al sujeto con shotels.

-Oye, Aqua, ya llegamos a la ciudad, por favor deja de cantar esa canción.- Dijo este tratando de ser razonable- Estas poniendo nerviosos a todos, y la gente nos mira mal.

Luego recordó algo un poco más importante.

-¡De hecho sal de ahí!- Dijo este en un casi grito viendo que ella no había salido y eso que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que terminaron la misión.

-No.- Dijo ella con una mirada muerta- Esta jaula es mi santuario de ahora en adelante, el mundo exterior me aterra.

Kazuma miro con pena a la diosa.

-Se aisló por completo.- Dijo el castaño.

-Si...- Secundo Darkness.

El grupo soltó un suspiro colectivo. Mientras que el grupo de Marcus veia con cierta pena.

-¡Diosa mia!

De pronto un sujeto de pelo castaño con una armadura ostentosa, con capa y una espada se acerco a la carreta. Ignorando a los aventureros de ambos lados.

-¡¿Es usted, diosa mía?!- Volvió a decir el sujeto. Y sin esperar respuesta directa coloco ambas manos en los barrotes y los separo.

Dejando un espacio lo suficiente para que pase una persona, pero debido a eso rompió la jaula.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Kazuma.

El, no era el único con una línea de pensamiento parecido.

-¿Era necesario?- Pregunto Solaire de forma retorica- La puerta estaba allí mismo. Ni siquiera estaba bloqueada.

Darkness por su lado se acerco al sujeto y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-No toques a mis aliados con tanta confianza.- Dijo Darkness seria mientras se enfrentaba al recien llegado.- ¿Quien demonios eres?

Por su lado Kazuma, el cual sabia de Aqua se acerco a ella y le hablo en voz baja.

-Debe ser un conocido tuyo, te llamo diosa.- Dijo Kazuma a la joven peliceleste en voz baja. Esperando que nadie lo oyera.

Pero Marcus lo oyó perfectamente, y no oculto su sorpresa. Y se acerco a Kazuma y llamo su atención al poner una mano en su hombro.

-Espera, ¿Ella es una diosa?- Pregunto incrédulo. Alterno su vista entre la joven y el castaño- ¿Estas de coña, verdad?

Dijo sin nada de tacto, pues esa joven no podía ser una diosa, o al menos para sus estándares, ¿Por que era más baja que el promedio? ¿Por que su poder era tan insignificante?

Marcus miro a la "diosa" una vez mas, una nueva pregunta surgió.

-(¿Por que no lleva ropa interior?)- Pensó. O tal vez si llevaba y no se fijo.

Pero, por el lado de la diosa...

-¡Es cierto, soy una diosa!- Dijo ella mientras aparentemente volvía a la normalidad y salía de la jaula y bajaba de la carreta. Una vez afuera ella miro al recién llegado.

-¿Quien eres?

El sujeto se sintió un poco dolido, pero a pesar de eso, respondió con energía y orgullo.

-¡Soy Kyouya Mitsurugi, el que recibió la espada maldita Graham y reencarno en este mundo!- Para demostrarlo saco dicha espada.

La peliceleste pensó un poco.

-Ah, si. Recuerdo a alguien como tu.- Dijo ella, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho este sujeto, casi se había olvidado de el.

Pero el ahora identificado como Kyouya, no se vio enterado de eso.

-Quiero que sepa que he estado avanzando mucho en la tarea que me encomendó.- Dijo este con orgullo- He vencido al Dragón Antiguo.

Esto llamo la atención de Marcus y su grupo.

-Espera, venciste a un dragón.- Preunto Marcus apuntando al arma.-¿Con esto?

-Si, y de un solo golpe.- Dijo de pronto una de las chicas que lo estaban acompañando, como si lo idolatraran.

Estas habían llegado de repente como si solo fueran relleno.

En ese momento el que vestia la armadura del lobo comenzo a temblar.

-¿Marcus?- Pregunto Kazuma extrañado por ese comportamiento.

-¿Oyeron, de un golpe?- Pregunto el con una voz quebrada.

Kyouya ya sabía que pasaría, estos temblarían ante su poder y puede que le pidan unirse a su grupo, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado.

Pero...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Todos los miembros de la compañía de Lordran comenzaron a reírse histéricamente, como si de un muy buen chiste se tratase incluso el callado Havel se estaba riendo, aunque sonaba un poco tétrica y su yelmo se movía con las risas.

-Hay, por el Sol, me duele.- Dijo Solaire sosteniéndose su estomago.

Luego de eso se calmaron unos segundos, hasta que Lautrec quiso echarle mas leña al fuego.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a ese dragón?- Pregunto el abrazado-¿Le limpiaste los dientes con ese palillo? ¿O le robaste la cola? Jajajajaja.

Con eso todos volvieron a reír, ahora había aumentado ligeramente el número de personas que estaban al rededor.

El portador de la espada maldita estaba más que rojo de vergüenza.

-¿De que se ríen?- Pregunto exigente- ¿Dudan de mi?

-No, por supuesto que no.- Dijo Marcus tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas por la risa.- Solo que...

-Lo que venciste no era un dragón Eterno.- Dijo Havel de pronto asustando a las chicas recién llegadas. Haciendo que el portador de la espada abra sus ojos ante esto.

Había investigado por varios días a su enemigo para cumplir esta misión. Y ahora resulta ser que no lo era... Solo, ¿Quienes eran estos tipos?

-¿Que quieren decir?- Pregunto Kyouya.

-Lo que venciste era un descendiente de los verdaderos Dragones Eternos.- Dijo Marcus mas calmado, dispuesto a explicar a estos jóvenes la verdad.

Pues ninguno de ellos superaba los 20, a diferencia de el y de sus compañeros. Eran prácticamente niños.

El pudo ver como parecía que la "diosa" Aqua estaba un poco incomoda por esto. Cosa que notaron ellos, esto hiso que se preguntaran. ¿Que tanto sabia la sociedad actual sobre el fuego y todo lo demas?

-¿Y cual es la diferencia entre uno Eterno y uno Normal?- Pregunto esta vez Kazuma interesado. Puede que se encuentre con alguno en sus viajes, y seria sabio saber algo para evitarlos.

-Los Dragones Eternos poseen escamas de piedra, cuya vida no puede ser extinguida por medios naturales, ellos existen desde la edead de los Antiguos.- Dijo Marcus llamando la atención de sus oyentes, incluso la maga Megumin.

-Heee- Dijo Kazuma, pero de reojo vio a Aqua, la cual estaba extrañamente callada.

-Parece que los conoces bien.- Dijo Darkness.

Megumin por su lado estaba diciendo que esos dragones no podrían ser rivales para su magia explosiva.

-Yo, no tanto.- Respondió Marcus con un encogimiento de hombros- Pero Havel, si.

El mencionado dio un paso al frente para que todos pudieran verlo. Muchos se impresionaron por su armadura, parecía tallada en piedra y en lo pesada que era.

El ignoro las miradas y exhibió su arma. Plantándola contra el suelo.

Algunos tragaron al escuchar cuando el arma golpeo el suelo.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Darkness curiosa y algo sonrojada. La sola idea de ser golpeada por un arma de ese calibre...

-Es el colmillo de un dragon eterno, mi martillo.- Dijo Havel.

Marcus tomo eso señal para continuar.

-Es el colmillo de un Dragon Eterno, Havel lo usa como arma, ya pueden imaginarse el tamaño de esa cosas.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse a Kyouya y ver mas de cerca su espada. -Además, no quiero que te ofendas ni nada pero... tu espada es una basura.

Ese comentario dejo de piedra al castaño. Marcus ni siquiera lo miro.

-Vámonos.- Dijo casualmente al resto de su grupo.

Pero justo cuando se estaban por marchar. Kyouya se puso enfrente bloqueando su camino.

-¿Podrías apartarte?- Pregunto Marcus educadamente.

Este solo apretó los dientes.

-No tolerare que insultes el regalo que me dio Aqua-sama.- Dijo antes de pasar su mirada a Kazuma.- Y tu, no se que hiciste para ganarte la simpatía de mi diosa, pero no dejare que ella viva en estas condiciones.

-¿Yo que hice?- Pregunto Kazuma al sujeto. Siendo que fue Marcus quien lo había insultado.

Por su lado el grupo de Marcus suspiro y se sentó.

-Se como terminará esto...- Dijo Lautrec al ver la mirada de Kyouya mientras el sacaba un cigarrillo, lo encendía y lo fumaba a través de uno de los orificios de su yelmo.

-Los desafío a ambos a un duelo.- Dijo para asombro de la pequeña multitud.

-¿A ambos?- Pregunto Kazuma.

-Este tipo tiene demasiada confianza en su espada.- Dijo Marcus mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Pero su oponente no oyó y continuó su desafío.

-Si gano, me darás a Aqua-sama y tu te retractaras de lo que dijiste.- Dijo este- Y si ganan, hare todo lo que quieran.

Desde ya sabían que esto era una mala idea para ambas partes.

-Bien.- Dijo Marcus para sorpresa de muchos. -Kazuma, ¿Puedes sostener mi escudo?

Pregunto mientras le pasaba dicho objeto al joven.

-Ah, claro.- Dijo el castaño mientras sostenía el escudo.

-¿Me enfrentaras solo?- Pregunto Kyouya divertido- ¿No es eso injusto?

Marcus ni se inmuto por esa broma o el exceso de confianza que demostraba su rival.

-Para nada.- Luego miro a sus amigos.- Solaire, cuenta por favor.

El equipo de Kazuma miro confundido.

-1, 2, 5, 10, 17, 25.

En menos de un segundo Marcus saco un enorme arco, tan grande como una persona y colocó una flecha del tamaño de un arpón.

-Justo en medio de las bolas.- Dijo Marcus apuntando.

-¡Fuego!- Grito Lautrec

 **FIUM**

El caballero no tuvo ni un segundo para responder cuando la Flecha Asesina de Dragones salió disparada y le dio en el pecho llevándolo por delante, luego de esta le siguieron otras 4 flechas seguidos por una pequeña explosión.

-Ahora entiendo por que esos cabrones plateados me disparaban.- Dijo Marcus- Esto es sumamente divertido.

* * *

-Eso pudo salir mejor.- Dijo Solaire tratando se ser la voz la razón.

El grupo se había separado de los aventureros ya que deseaban evitar más problemas innecesarios, no querían causar malentendidos en una tierra que aún estaba cuerda y que sean marginados por ello.

El grupo había comenzado a vagar por las calles en busca de un lugar en el cual pudiesen quedarse pero se hacía más difícil ya que no tenían dinero y su aspecto en general infundía algo de miedo.

Pero de pronto Marcus se detuvo.

-¿Oye que pasa?- Pregunto Lautrec sacando un Shotel.

-Siento que algo esta llamándome.- Dijo este antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Con un paso rápido y constante rápidamente los aventureros llegaron a...

-¿El cementerio?- Pregunto Havel preparando su arma em caso de que sea Nito quien este intentando algo.

Pero Marcus ignoró esto y se adentró en el lúgubre lugar pasando entre lapidas y cruces dedicadas a los caídos, avanzando entre tantos lugares de reposo hasta que finalmente llego a una lápida mucho mas grande que el resto.

Marcus puso su mano en esta y rápidamente se abrió mostrando un camino.

-Un pasadizo.- Dijo Solaire.

Sin dudarlo todos entraron allí, debido a que este lugar era muy estrecho pelear sería totalmente imposible para Havel o Marcus con sus armas de fuerza bruta.

El pasadizo de piedra pronto comenzó a hacer varios giros y con base al tiempo que llevaban caminando se dieron cuenta de que estaban justo debajo de la ciudad, muy por debajo de las alcantarillas.

Finalmente el grupo llego a una sala totalmente de piedra con altos techos cubiertos por moho y humedad, pero eso no fue lo más resaltante para nuestro querido grupo.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- Pregunto Lautrec sorprendido.

Pues en medio de esta habitación con pilares de piedra mohosa se encontraba una hoguera.

-Enciéndela.- Dijo Havel.

Marcus se acercó con paso confiado y colocó su mano cerca de la empuñadura de la espada como tantas veces había hecho antes, pero había algo raro.

La chispa se encendió y rápidamente comenzó a generarse un fuego que dio iluminación y calor a la habitación, pero este no se detuvo allí. De pronto, Marcus comenzó inmolarse espontáneamente.

-¡AHHHHH!- Grito este en sorpresa antes de tirarse al suelo y rodar.

-¡Marcus!- Gritaron sus amigos tratando de ver la forma de apagarlo.

En eso el Elegido no muerto se percató de algo.

-No me duele.- Dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie, mirando su cuerpo con mucha curiosidad y asombro infantil ya que parecía que algunas de sus partes estaban encendidas... era... como una brasa.

-¿Que demonios te paso?- Pregunto Lautrec.

-No tengo idea, no me duele... incluso me siento bien, es como cuando estaba en estado humano.- Comparó mientras apretaba y cerraba sus puños.

Solaire dio su punto de vista.

-Quizás... sea parte de tu condición como Señor de la Ceniza.- Comentó antes de ir por un pasillo a ver que encontraba.

Marcus por su parte también estaba teniendo algunas dudas relacionadas a eso, su cuerpo original fue consumido por La Primera Llama, solo una parte de su alma se había salvado... pero de ser así... ¿En que estaba su alma?

El caballero no pudo evitar pensar más profundo hasta que una vieja frase llego a su mente, no podía recordar de donde la había oído.

-Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.- Murmuró antes de negar con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo.

Tenían otras prioridades en estos momentos, como por ejemplo explorar este lugar y de ser posible convertirlo en su base de operaciones.

-Mejor veamos que hay en el lugar.- Dijo Marcus.

-Ya me adelanté, amigo mío.- Dijo Solaire volviendo con un Lagarto de Cristal en sus manos.

Al verlo Lautrec rápidamente saco su shotel, solo para recibir una respuesta negativa del SunBro.

-Solaire dame al lagarto, voy a hacerlo rápido.- Dijo el caballero extendiendo su mano derecha y sosteniendo su arma en la izquierda.

-No.- Dijo Solaire abrazando protectoramente al lagarto que bufaba al caballero dorado.- Ramón, es mi amigo.

Marcus parpadeo ante esto.

-¿Le pusiste nombre?- Pregunto retóricamente.

-Si, es mi mascota.- Dijo Solaire feliz.

Marcus miro a Havel con la idea de que este arroje una luz sobre el asunto, pero solo vio al obispo encogerse de hombros demostrando que no tenía problemas con ello.

Marcus puso su mano sobre el brazo extendido de Lautrec indicando que lo dejase pasar, este solo suspiro fuertemente en exasperación.

-Voy a ver que hay más en el fondo.

Así el caballero de elite se adentró en un pasillo que estaba contrario por donde habían entrado viendo que habían algunas habitaciones extras, así como unos cofres, pero investigaría mas tarde.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se topó con algo interesante.

-Puff, puertas.

Al golpear suavemente el final del pasillo revelo una puerta ilusoria que daba a una recamara que daba a otra habitación, ambas estaban muy oscuras.

El caballero avanzó con cautela hasta que sus pies se toparon con 2 objetos extraños que levanto hasta sus ojos para revelar que eran 2 cascos.

-¿Artorias y Ciran?- Pregunto incrédulo.-¿Que hacen aqui?

Esto no tenia sentido, ¿Como estos cascos habían llegado aquí? La única explicación razonable era que eran uno de los tantos cascos que pertenecían a los caballeros, pero aún no respondían que hacían aquí.

Sin dejar los cascos, el ser de ceniza se adentró dentro del otro cuarto solo para gritar de horror y sorpresa.

-¡AHHHH!

Pudo ver cadenas y tiras de cuero por todos lados, desde el techo hasta en el piso, así como un montón de otros elementos de dudosa finalidad.

Según las leyendas Artorias y Ciran eran amantes pero nunca lo demostraron en público. Marcus acababa de descubrir el lugar donde se demostraban cuanto se querían.

De mala manera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-Eso fue horrible.- Dijo Marcus caminando junto con sus compañeros por la calle mientras traban de buscar la forma de ubicarse en este nuevo tiempo.

Cada uno lo hacia a su manera, Solaire de una manera amigable junto con Ramón, el cual actuaba casi como un perro, Lautrec amenazando a unos tontos y Havel... el estaba tranquilo.

-¡Marcus!

El mencionado giró su cabeza para ver a Kazuma saludándolos con una mano.

-Kazuma.- Dijo el caballero de Elite.- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-La verdad...

Pero justo cuando el joven estaba por abrir la boca, una alarma sonó alertando a todos en la zona, haciendo que muchos se reúnan en la entrada norte.

Kazuma tenia un mal presentimiento, Marcus por su parte lo siguió esperando a ver que pasaba.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la entrada, pudieron ver lo que solo podía describirse como un Dullahan montado sobre un caballo sin cabeza.

-¿Regreso?- Pregunto Kazuma sorprendido.

Al poco tiempo se le sumaron más aventureros, desde los novatos hasta los del equipo de Marcus.

-Infelices...- Dijo el Dullahan enojado.- ¡¿Por que no han ido a mi castillo?!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, el grupo de Lordran dio un paso al frente para sorpresa de muchos.

-¿Eres un no muerto?- Pregunto el lider apuntando al caballero tenebroso.- Y de ser asi... ¿Cuantas veces se ha enlazado el fuego?

A muchas personas estaban sumamente confundidas, pero había una persona que estaba entre asustada y asombrada ya que nunca se había esperado oír algo que relacionara a su abuelo Gwyn.

-Asi que aún hay personas que saben de la llama.- Dijo el Dullahan acercándose para poder ver a estos seres, pero cuando lo hiso noto algo.- Espera... yo los conozco.

El Dullahan se bajo de su caballo y se acercó a los protagonistas antes de detenerse abruptamente y jadear con asombro palpable en su ojo rojo.

-No puede ser.- Dijo apuntando al grupo.-Ustedes son... Solaire de Astora, Lautrec de Carrim, Havel la Roca y Marcus, el Señor de la Ceniza.

-¿Nos conoces?- Pregunto el lider del grupo sorprendido que alguien supiera de su existencia.

-Por supuesto, mi tarabuela me contaba historias de ustedes.- Dijo el Dullahan.

-¿Quien era ella?- Pregunto Solaire curioso.

El Dullahan puso una expresión pensativa mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de su tatarabuela, ya que siempre la llamaba abuela y ya.

-Hrmmmm... Hrmmmm.

El sonido emitido por el caballero descoloco al grupo de sobremanera.

-No me digas...- Comenzó Lautrec.

-¡Ah!- Dijo el caballero.- Sieglinde de Catarina.

A Marcus casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-Eso quiere decir.

-Así es.- Le contestó al Señor de la Ceniza antes de presentarse como se debe.- Soy descendiente de ella y de su padre Siegmeyer... Yo soy Beldia de Catarina.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la semana entrante.**

 **Y bueno, recuerden buscarnos en Facebook como el perfil que dice escritor.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
